


Jewish Adjacent

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, Pre-Epilogue, Rachel's pregnant and there's Hannukah idk, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt tries to help a pregnant Rachel with holiday tradition but has very little patience.





	Jewish Adjacent

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 9 - Incident/Latkes

Kurt was happy that Rachel was carrying his baby and he wasmore than happy to make latkes for her to help celebrate her holiday but if she didn’t stop hovering he would need Blaine to hold him back.

“Rachel, I swear to god, go sit down or I will cut your hair off as you sleep.”

Rachel backed away, hands up. “I’m just checking! You’ve never made them before and you’re not Jewish so you don’t have the genetics that mean you inherently know how to fry latkes from birth.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I am making them because you are supposed to be sitting and relaxing. So go sit and relax.

Rachel grumbled but went back to the table, settling on her special pregnancy chair with cushioning and back support.

There was a squeel of hinges and the slam of a door from down the hall. “Kurt?”

“Kitchen!” Kurt called back.

Kurt watched as Blaine came down the hallway and, sensing the tension in the kitchen, froze.

“How’s everything going?” He asked, warily.

Neither Kurt nor Rachel said anything, letting the silence linger, Kurt flipped a latke.

Blaine sighed, going over to the table and taking Rachel’s feet in his lap. “Is this better or worse than the flan incident?”

Kurt and Rachel spoke at the same time.

“I am  _ not _ as bad as he was! That tyrant-”

“The cream cheese wasn’t soft enough, I  _ told _ her–”

“Okay!” Blaine said, cutting them both off. He dug his thumb into Rachel’s swolen arch. “I’ll keep Rachel here so Kurt can work.”

Kurt smiled at his husband, gratefully.

Rachel grumbled, crossing her arms, but she couldn’t stop her shoulders from relaxing at Blaine’s ministrations.

“Thank you, Blaine.” They both said together again.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I love you both a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181007686235/jewish-adjacent)


End file.
